User Interface Elements
Ascension heavily features new and custom User Interface also known as "UI" elements. There are many new screens ranging from Character Advancement, Stat Allocation, Spell/Talent Reset, and the various collection interfaces for Vanity Items, Mystic Enchants, Tomes, and the Seasonal window. Accessing the UI Elements After installing Ascension when looking at your AddOns list there should be 3 Addons: , showing off his mastery of Mana, Energy and Rage on the custom Player Frame.]] # Ascension AIO # Ascension Resources # Ascension Resources (for using with custom UI) The Ascension AIO should always be enabled, as this is what allows ALL of the custom UI elements to fucntion. The Ascension Resources are for displaying the custom PlayerFrame allowing the player to see all 3 resources: Mana, Energy and Rage. While the Ascension Resources (for using with custom UI) displays a custom Energy and Rage bar as custom UIs will not display these resources. As part of the Ascension AIO, you will also possibly see some new buttons to access the new UI elements. If you are using the base UI, you will see a new button replacing the default talent button that will open the menu allowing you to access everything. If you are using a custom UI you will have a blank space, but the menu can be accessed through a new button on the MiniMap, or by pressing the "N" key, which by default is what would normally open the talent menu. These buttons will allow you to access all of Ascension's custom UI elements. The other big new element you may notice is the Character Advancement button. Character Advancement The main window you will see is the Character Advancement window. This can be quickly accessed from the 3 Circles you will see on your screen. From here you can see all talents, spells and abilities from all 9 of the original WoW classes. If you are playing on a realm that allows free ability selection, you can pick from any of these talents and abilities as long as you have enough Ability Essence "AE" or Talent Essence "TE" and are the appropriate level. The talent tree does not require you to have invested previous points in the tree to access higher level talents. * Note that the talent ree does have a scroll bar to see and access higher level talents. When viewing the Character Advancement window, by clicking the center circle you will open up the menu for changing your specializations if you have Multi-Spec unlocked. The other circles will be the window allowing you to re-allocate your Character Statistics between the 5 primary Stats: Stamina, Strength, Agility, Intellect and Spirit. And the last circle will be the window for fully resetting your character's talents or abilities. Collections There are four tabs of the collections window on Ascension: * Vanity Items * Mystic Enchants * Tomes * Seasonal The vanity collection stores all items that are purchased from the donation point store that have multiple uses and can be shared across characters. These can be previewed and delivered to characters from this menu. The Mystic Enchants menu allows the player to browse all Mystic Enchants that are in the game, as well as view which Enchants are currently learned by the character. The Tomes collection holds all permanently learned max rank tomes for re-learning if a character was to unlearn and relearn a spell or ability that has a tome rank. And finally the Seasonal Tab displays a players current seasonal progress as well as his currently available seasonal points.